Normally, one shower head provided inside the shower room to allow the user to take a shower is a standard equipment in every family. If there is a requirement for a second shower head to adapt to different height of users, damage to the wall of a shower room seems inevitable as this is the standard procedure for installing the shower head. And everyone knows even this is a small construction to the shower room, the inconvenience comes along with the construction is enormous. People will have to endure days not being able to use the shower until the construction is finished.
In order to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problem, the preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a pole mechanism for dual shower heads to allow the user to have a second set of shower head without the need to damage the shower room wall.